Luigi
__TOC__ General Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger and taller brother, often serving as a sidekick, and a major character in the Mario series. Eternally living in his brother's shadow, Luigi has held the spotlight in many games, particularly Mario spin-off titles and the Luigi's Mansion games. Luigi is one of the longest-running characters in the Mario series, having first appeared in Mario Bros., originally created for the sole purpose of a second player option. Luigi is known for his exceptional jumping talents (surpassing even his brother's), his fearful and cowardly personality and his overall prominence in the Mario series. Changes from Brawl to Crusade. *New Final Smash: Elemental Medals *Green Missile nerf, as Luigi cannot hold the charge infinitely now Attributes Luigi, like Mario, has a well-rounded set of attacks. He is generally fast and has above-average strength (especially considering his speed). Luigi can also jump higher and fall slower than Mario, allowing him to stay in the air longer. However, Luigi is also slower than most characters on the ground and in the air, but his Down Special and Side Special allow him to move rather quickly to compensate. Luigi is capable of going highly on offense in Crusade due to his fast, high priority attacks. His main weakness is the fact that he has very short range on most of his attacks, but he hits fast and hard, so hopefully that won't be a problem. Luigi is a surprisingly strong middleweight with very quick attack speed (almost no slow attacks), yet slow mobility and short range. While many consider Luigi a clone or semi-clone of Mario, there are some important differences between them. Like Mario, his Fireballs are spammable and help his approach, but Luigi’s travel less distance and are not affected by gravity, which can be good or bad depending on the situation. Luigi has the second highest initial jump in the game (second only to Falco's), which helps his air game. Luigi is also a good juggler due to his very fast up tilt, neutral aerial, and up aerial. Luigi's neutral aerial is a powerful sex kick and can often kill at high damage percentages on most characters. He is able to use his down throw to set up his juggles on many characters when they are at low percentages, but Luigi himself is a candidate for King Dedede's infinite chaingrab without a wall (Luigi is the only character that can be infinited by King Dedede without a wall but can't be chain grabbed by the normal way), a major issue as King Dedede is a very common character in tournament-level play and has a massive grab. Luigi has the ability to crawl, which can help him dodge certain projectiles. His smashes, like most of his attacks, are considered fast and unusually strong, especially his forward smash. His specials are also considered good and great for recovery. If one keeps pressing the special attack button during Luigi Cyclone while moving upward (as the movement is momentum based), Luigi will rise up, greatly aiding his recovery. His side special, the Green Missile, can be used for horizontal recovery to make up for the lack of horizontal recovery from his Super Jump Punch. However, the Green Missile requires charging and can be stopped with projectiles normally, but if he gets a misfire (which happens 12.5% of the time), it's an extremely powerful attack. A green missile misfire can be good in some situations because it has more power and covers more distance than normally, but it can also be bad because it can cause Luigi to self-destruct. His Super Jump Punch is unique in the fact that if sweetspotted, it will become the Fire Jump Punch, a much stronger version that deals fire damage and can kill at very low percentages (about 50%). However, if Luigi's Super Jump Punch does not sweetspot, it only does 1% with almost no knockback and is very punishable unless he grabs a ledge. Luigi's main problems revolve around his unusual mobility and his poor reach. Luigi has slow falling speed (although this also has its advantages, such as preventing certain chain grabs and Kirby's throw combos, as well as aiding his overall aerial game), the second-slowest lateral air speed, slow dash speed, and the lowest traction, all of which make approaching with Luigi a chore. His moves are quick, but short-ranged, so characters that can keep Luigi away with their speed and range (like Goku and Lucario) fare well. Luigi's Normal Moves Jab - A punch, another punch, and a hip thrust. - 3%,2%,4%. This Jab gives Luigi very good range and is fast. Side Tilt - a spin side kick - 9%. This attack has decent speed, range, and knockback, but it has slow cooldown. Up Tilt - Upwards kittenswipe - 8% - 6%. Luigi's fist travels in a semi-circle above himself, giving him a good defense against aerial opponents. It also combos into other moves (and itself) easily. Down Tilt - Crouching kick - 7%. This move has a lot of stun, and it spikes opponents who are hanging from a ledge. Nair - Sex Kick - 12%, 5% late hit. This is one of the fastest aerial attacks in the game, and it ironically sends players straight up into the air. It's a relatviely powerful move. Fair - Vertical chop - 11%. This attack sees Luigi Karate Chop in front of himself with good range, but relatively weak knockback. Bair - Reverse mule kick - 13% to 11%, 6% if hit late. Very similar to Mario's Bair, bur Luigi's has a sweet-spot on the tip of his feet that does extra damage. Up Air - bicycle kick - 10% with first hit, 7% if hit late. This move is good for starting or continuing combos and is very fast, much like Mario's Up Air. Dair - Drill Kick - 12% to 10%. This attack is fairly quick and has a sweet-spot that spikes enemies straight down. Side Smash - Spearhand - 14%. A very powerful attack that sends enemies up at a 45 degree angle. Up Smash - Lead Headbutt - 16%. This attack has weaker knockback than Mario's Up Smash, but it has much more range and deals more damage. Down Smash - Break dance kick - 13% in front,12% in back. This spin kick is one of Luigi's fastest attacks and sends the opponent flying upwards. Forward Throw - Spin throw - 10%. This throw has solid knockback and damage. Back Throw - Hip Thrust - 8%. Weaker than Forward Throw, but only slightly. The launch angle is lower as well, making this potentially more useful for edge guard set-ups. Up Throw - upward toss - 8%. This move doesn't combo very well, but it puts your opponent in an awkward position. Down Throw - downward slam - 8%. This move is harder to combo with than Mario's Down Throw, but it sets up nicely for air follow-ups. Dash Attack - Multiple punches - up to 10%. This move is humorous in appearance but rather fast. Ledge attack - low kick - 8%. Luigi's Special Moves